Sneak
by Geeqad
Summary: Izuku and Mina have been dating for several months without their classmates finding out. Will they be able to keep their desires in check enough to keep the secret as it is? Or will they be found out?
1. Chapter 1

**Forgive me father for I have sinned.**

 **I've been wanting to do an IzuMina fic for a while now (I'm SUPER on board with this ship, I REALLY like it), but I didn't anticipate my first one being filled with lemons. Or maybe I did, dunno. This fic does serve a double purpose though, being that it will help me write lemons better for other stuff. Practice makes perfect, after all.**

 **Once again, be warned, there are LEMONS in this.**

 **For reference, both Izuku and Mina are in 3** **rd** **year at this point.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia.**

* * *

Late at night in the Heights Alliance dorm at U.A., the building could almost be seen to be abandoned, as there were very few lights on that could be seen from the outside. The only major exceptions could be seen from the second floor, those being a soft glow from the room occupied by Mineta, most likely watching something perverted, and the room two windows over, occupied by Aoyama which had an extremely strong glow.

The only other notable exception being another soft glow on the fourth floor, from the room occupied by Mina Ashido.

If one was to look inside of said room during the day, or when the lights were on, they would be able to see a room which many would describe as "tacky", but the owner of the room would describe it as "cute." A mishmash of leopard skin curtains next to a similarly printed set of bedsheets, capped off with a love heart rug, the room could be very simply described – it was very Mina Ashido.

Not that one would be able to pick up on these features in the darkened state of the room that it was currently in, as only the glow of a tablet could be seen, flashing images from a movie onto the two bodies cuddling on her bed. The bodies of Mina, of course, and her secret boyfriend, Izuku Midoriya.

How they'd managed to keep their relationship a secret from their classmates for just over 4 months was still a surprise to them, as living with so many other people often led to secrets being revealed about everyone. However, when they had started dating, Izuku had requested that they keep quiet about their relationship to their friends, with Mina begrudgingly agreeing.

Whilst she wasn't overly on board with keeping their relationship quiet to begin with, she soon saw the perks of her situation – living with the same boy that she was currently dating gave her many an opportunity to turn him into an embarrassed stuttering mess, a sight that she absolutely adored, whilst trying to be as sneaky as she could without arousing suspicion.

Many a time she would enter the elevator with Izuku, kiss him senseless on the way down, then stop just before the doors opened, leaving him blushing like mad and trying to explain away the colour that was drawn to his face.

Or that time they were having a movie marathon with their classmates and she'd kissed him on the cheek when she'd gotten up to go make some popcorn, resulting in him freaking out whilst she smirked the entire way to the kitchen.

Yeah, living with your secret boyfriend was fun.

However, on nights like tonight, the two of them had opted to just relax in her room and watch a movie, with Izuku managing to successfully sneak over without being spotted. As to why they'd chosen Mina's room, the answer was simple – they were more likely to be found out if they hung out in Izuku's room, as Mineta and Aoyama had habits of staying up late, whilst on the girl's side, the only three people who had a chance of discovering them were Uraraka, who shared the same floor as Mina, and Asui and Hagakure, who were directly above and below Mina's room respectively. Having successfully made his way over, they'd cuddled up together under her covers that were styled to look like leopard skin, started a movie and Izuku had fallen asleep, leaving Mina alone to watch the rest of the film.

Not that it particularly bothered her, she'd wanted to watch the movie, while Izuku had sleepily agreed and cuddled into her, his arms around her midriff as he held her close. She always liked when they cuddled, with him managing to make her feel like the safest person in the world as they lay together.

As the movie progressed and Mina kept watching, the two main characters began to engage in some promiscuous activities, as per the status quo for Hollywood. Mina continued to watch as the scene played out, becoming surprisingly graphic as it continued to progress. The Acid Quirk user continued to watch in surprise as she felt her womanhood shudder in excitement, the excitement further accentuated by the fact that she was lying next to the man that she loved.

A thought danced across her mind, tempting her to wake her sleeping boyfriend and follow the lead that the actors had started. A thought she shouldn't have entertained, as he was sleeping peacefully.

Well, maybe a little wouldn't hurt.

Twisting herself in his arms, she turned around, now facing the sleeping boy, his freckled face handsome as ever in her eyes, and cuter than she could ever imagine when he slept, she watched him as he slept, his expression showing how blissfully relaxed and unaware of the world he was.

Well, wasn't that about to change.

Mina started letting her hands roam over her boyfriend's sleeping form, rubbing up and down his chest as she felt his chiselled form underneath his pyjama t-shirt. Mina was glad that she was the only one in the class that knew that, hands down, Izuku had the best abs in the entire class. Feeling his frame with her hands, she could feel herself heating up with excitement.

His eyes began to flutter in his sleep, indicating that he was starting to wake up. From prior experience when she'd been worked up in similar situations, she knew exactly what to do to wake him up and immediately have him on board with what she wanted. She lifted her head and hovered over his neck before lowering and gently biting down on it.

Immediately waking up, Izuku recognised his girlfriend from what he could see as a result of the glow from the tablet, and he could feel what she was doing to him currently. In response, he started to roam his hands over her body, gently stroking up and down her back as she continued to gently bite his neck. He could feel her smile against his skin, indicating that he knew she'd succeeded in getting what she wanted.

His hands travelled south, reaching the hem of her short-shorts before he moved them cleanly onto her bottom, grabbing her perfect cheeks with both hands, causing her to raise her head with a gasp. He took the opportunity to capture her lips with his own, an action which she immediately reciprocated, their tongues dancing with one another.

He gently sucked on her tongue as she pulled away slightly, causing a shiver down her spine as Izuku massaged her thighs with his hands. She dove back in, tongues clashing together as she let her hands roam down to the hem of Izuku's cotton shorts, feeling the throbbing member poking at her through his shorts. She softly bit on his tongue, causing him to shudder in enjoyment as his member poked her in the thigh.

In response, Izuku moved his hands from his girlfriend's ass and moved upwards, sliding under the bottom of her t-shirt as he felt her toned stomach before continuing upwards, feeling the tips of her chest exposed.

He laughed, "Going commando, huh?" Prompting a small laugh from her as she raised her hands up, allowing him to slide her t-shirt off over her head, taking care not to get the shirt caught on her horns as he did so.

The second the shirt was off, she immediately crashed their lips together, humming in pleasure as she did so. Her hands continued to roam his body, feeling his muscles whilst he did the same, gently stroking up and down her spine with one hand, causing her to shiver in pleasure, whilst the other played with her rigid tips of her chest.

Placing her hand upon Izuku's member, Mina immediately noticed that something was off. "Looks like I'm not the only one, huh?" She asked with a smile as she lowered herself down to it's level, sliding off his cotton shorts as he removed his t-shirt. "I'll never get tired of this view, Izu." She laughed slightly, taking hold of his throbbing member in her hands as she began to massage it. Contrary to Izuku's shorter stature, he had a surprisingly large 'little friend' compared to other guys, thus requiring her to use both hands as she jerked him off, licking the tip as she did so, earning a groan of pleasure from him.

With Mina doing all the work, Izuku couldn't help but feel restless. What she was doing to him felt incredible, and he couldn't help but want to blow his load right then and there, he hated feeling like he was the only one on the receiving end. A few strokes later and he reached down, grabbing her arms, with a musky look in his eyes.

Mina, knowing exactly what he wanted, readjusted herself so that her womanhood, still covered by her short shorts, was now directly over his face, with her breasts resting on his abdomen as she continued to work her magic on Izuku's member. Izuku, meanwhile, slid off her short shorts, revealing her budding flower to him as he began to suck on it, playing with the hardening bud with his tongue, causing Mina to gasp in pleasure.

Taking the opportunity, Izuku's hands slid up and grabbed onto Mina's ass, roughly handling her perfect cheeks as he slipped a finger into her womanhood, gently massaging her insides with his finger, causing her to moan in pleasure as she attempted to continue massaging her boyfriend's manhood, but found herself failing as she began to be overcome by the pleasure being given to her by her boyfriend's work. Having slipped a second finger in as he continued, he felt the pleasure overtake her as she quivered in pleasure, barely able to make a coherent sentence to signify her pleasure.

As a last-ditch attempt to get her own back on Izuku for making her feel such pleasure, she took his member, harder than before, and began to suck on it, taking it as deep as she could go. Previously, she could barely manage half of his size, but with experience under her belt, as well as some suspiciously good advice from Tooru, she was able to take almost the entire thing, an action that she knew he loved the feel of.

Taking one final movement before dropping his load, Izuku gently nibbled on Mina's clit, causing her to convulse with pleasure once again, signifying her orgasm. The action of her convulsing must have been enough to drive Izuku over the edge, because Mina soon felt her mouth flood with his hot thick load. She felt her mouth fill up as he continued to shoot, his hips thrusting all the while, driving his still hard member further into her mouth.

Izuku lowered his hips to the bed, signifying the end of his own orgasm and giving Mina the all clear to remove her mouth from his member. Doing so, she swallowed his load, sighing contently as she got up to rinse out her mouth. She didn't dislike the taste of it, quite the opposite, but she didn't exactly want to kiss her boyfriend with remnants of his own sperm in her mouth. Returning from her bathroom, she climbed back into bed next to her boyfriend, their naked bodies pressed against each other as they held one another, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

 **What can I say? I felt like writing something a little raunchier than what I had wrote in Kallen the Loyal, and that was heading towards this kind of territory to begin with.**

 **As for why this is called Sneak? Well, I kind of implied why in the story, but you'll have to wait until more chapters come out to see why.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! I feel like I need to go for a cold shower now…**


	2. Chapter 2

**The reception to this was surprisingly positive! So, yeah, gonna write some more. Hope you lot are ready for more lemons.**

 **For reference, everyone in this fic is in 3** **rd** **year.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia.**

* * *

Mina sighed to herself as she switched on the shower in her cubicle. It had been a long day of training, something that she hadn't necessarily wanted to do at the weekend, but she knew that it could only be beneficial to her in the long run of becoming a hero. Feeling the warm water pour onto her coral skin, it seeming to wash away her exhaustion from her muscles, causing her a great feeling of relief.

Training today had been hard for everyone, but she preferred it that way. Given that they were closing in on the end of their time at U.A., being pushed harder than before seemed all the more necessary than before. It helped her feel like she was only a few steps away from becoming an actual, real hero rather than a hero in training. The thought filled her with glee as she began to soak her hair with the refreshingly warm water, said liquid falling down her body, hugging her curves closely as it dripped downwards.

A pair of hands snaking around her waist caught Mina off guard initially before realising who would have done such an action as she leaned back into his muscled form, raising her hand to hold his face as he kissed her neck.

"Clearly someone's up for some risky fun." Mina loud enough for him to hear, not refusing his advances as she turned her head to kiss him, enjoying this spur of the moment fun that Izuku had initiated. HishffjafjasfjafHis advances were few and far between, but she absolutely adored them every single time.

"We've gotta be quiet though," He mumbled against her skin. "The other girls will be coming in soon."

"Then it's a good thing I'm such a good actor." Mina smirked, feeling his erection poking her between her ass cheeks as his hands roamed over her form, his hair becoming bogged down with water as he joined her in the downpour of fluid.

Mina turned to face him, her lips immediately being captured by his as she wrapped a hand around his raging erection, starting to massage it. He could feel him groan in satisfaction as they kissed, their tongues in a constant battle for domination, with Mina gaining the upper hand. Whilst Izuku knew how to work her, she was the one who had taught him what he knew.

Granted, during their first few experiments, it had been a learning experience in unknown territory for both of them, but Mina felt more confident during their time together.

She felt his hands reach around behind her as he grabbed her ass, feeling his strong hands massage it. He'd always been drawn to her ass, which she didn't mind – she had a great ass, after all, and it was nice to let him indulge every now and then. He continued to play with it as he deepened the kiss, taking one of his hands to grasp onto her breasts, running his thumb over her nipple as he lightly teased her tender buds.

She felt herself moan in pleasure as they kissed, his hands continuing to work their magic over her supple form, the two of them so enthralled with each other that they barely even noticed the water that continued to run down their forms.

"Mina?" A voice called out, one belonging to Uraraka, causing the person in question to draw their attention away from their beloved, "You in here?"

Biting her lip as she broke away from Izuku's kiss, she turned her head towards the sound, desperately trying to fight off the temptation to submit to the pleasure Izuku was giving her. "I'm here, Urarak-ah!"

"Are you alright?" The Zero Gravity Quirk holder questioned, a tone of worry in her voice. Unbeknownst to her, the reason for Mina's slip up was caused by her best friend, who had taken the chance to bite lightly into Mina's neck, a location that he knew was a massive turn on for her. The amount of pleasure that the action had caused her was too much, and she wasn't able to keep it in for the moment.

Calming herself for the moment, Mina continued, "Ah, yeah, it's fine, I just slipped a little!"

"Mina, I must ask that you be more careful when you shower." Momo's voice came next, concern expressed clearly in her voice.

"G-got it." Mina choked out, trying her best to hold in her moans as her friends moved away to shower themselves in their own cubicles. She could hear some idle chatter between them which seemed to fade away into the background as the sound of multiple showers could be heard.

Deciding to take a little bit of revenge on Izuku for almost revealing them, she pushed away from him and got down onto her knees, taking his raging member into her mouth as she sucked on it's head. She'd always enjoyed this taste, for some odd reason, but it made her actively _want_ to suck him off, as opposed to doing it because of obligations.

As her head bobbed up and down Izuku's massive and rigid member, he actively covered his mouth to muffle his moans of pleasure. She rolled her tongue his member, dragging it down from the head all the way to the based, making seductive eyes at him the entire time, causing his erection to throb in excitement.

"Oh yeah, Mina!" Tooru's voice echoed over the sound of the showers, getting everyone's attention. "Have you had any luck with Midoriya?"

This question piqued the interest of the person in question, causing him to smirk devilishly as Mina stood up, his member still in hand.

"Ah, kinda." Mina replied, her hand continuing to move up and down his erection, making him shudder in pleasure. "We're hanging out a lot more than before."

"That's good to hear." Uraraka continued, "He really deserves someone after all that he's been through."

"Oh?" Mina's interest had reached it's peak at her friend's statement, "What about you, Ochako? Didn't you have a crush on someone?" She asked as she glanced at Izuku, teasing him.

"N-no! Well, I did…" She admitted, "But he's my best friend! I couldn't let it get in the way of our relationship!"

"Really?" Mina asked, her face mere centimetres away from Izuku's as she continued to rub his member, going much faster now as he began to buckle over in pleasure, indicating his orgasm was imminent. "Is it Iida?" She asked before capturing his lips as he let loose his load, shooting it all over Mina's thighs.

Izuku's orgasm continued to last longer than expected, as the hot white liquid continued to shoot over Mina's thighs, beginning to coat them in the stuff. She broke the kiss as she felt him relax, indicating the end of said orgasm as she looked down to see the mess he'd caused, bringing a smile to her face. She took a finger and scooped some up as if it was icing before popping it into her mouth, her eyes seductively looking towards the culprit of the mess the entire time.

"N-no!" Ochako almost yelled, "I did have a crush on someone… but it's better if the two of us focus on becoming heroes first… we don't really have time for that sort of thing…"

"If you say so, Ochako!" Mina laughed, still holding her boyfriend's member as it hardened again. Evidently, one time wasn't going to be enough for him this time. Mina, in response, turned her back to Izuku before spreading her legs, opening up her perfect pussy for her boyfriend to ravage.

Instead of simply diving in with his throbbing erection, however, Izuku took the moment to instead begin to gently suck on Mina's delicate flower, his tongue running circles around her tender bud. Mina had to bite her finger in an attempt to stop the moans of pleasure from becoming too loud, but it was only slightly successful as she let out a whimper loud enough for Tooru to hear.

"You alright, Mina?" The invisible girl asked. She thought she'd recognised the tone of that kind of moan, but she wasn't sure.

"Y-yeah." Mina managed to choke out, trying her best to ignore the incredible feeling of sensation that she was currently feeling between her legs as Izuku's incredible tongue explored her entryway. "T-the water's a l-little _warm!_ " She cried out as she felt Izuku's teeth graze against her hardened clitoris, causing her to feel an immense wave of pleasure.

"Well, if you're sure…" Tooru replied, seemingly unconvinced as she continued showering.

"Izuku…" Mina whispered loud enough only for him to hear as she turned to him, raising her leg above her head with her increased flexibility that came with being a hero in training, her free hand leaning against the wall for support. "I need you, _now._ "

Chuckling quietly, Izuku placed his throbbing member at the entryway to her tender flower as he thrust forwards, capturing her lips in the process to stop her from yelling out in pleasure as she often did in a more private location.

His pace was slow, many would think, but Mina preferred it this way, as it meant that Izuku was more able to hit her sweet spot at this pace rather than going as fast as he pleased. Izuku was also able to get a lot of pleasure from doing it at this pace, as the joy he felt from seeing her go crazy as he worked his magic caused him to feel similar levels of pleasure, as if they were sensually connected.

The heat of the water that continued to cascade down upon them seemed to only add to the heat of the moment, with both of them lost in their own little world of love-making, completely oblivious to the sounds of their friends turning off their respective showers.

"Mina, we're gonna head out now." Ochako called, still completely oblivious to what she was up to. "Don't stay in there too long, okay?"

"Y-you got it!" Mina called out, desperately trying to hide the pleasure she was feeling in her voice. Before she yelled out in pleasure, she caugh Izuku's lips again, feeling him speed up his movement with his hips, the head of his member constantly rubbing against her sweet spot.

Hearing the door to the showers close, Mina released Izuku's lips, choosing to let her moans out as Izuku's pace increased. They rested their foreheads against each other, their eyes connected with every thrust before Izuku stopped suddenly, prompting a groan from Mina.

In response, Izuku grabbed her other leg and lifted it over his shoulder, grabbing onto her ass with him holding onto him for support as he continued thrusting rapidly, each thrust drawing the two of them closer to their respective releases.

Mina's was first, her eyes rolling back in her head as she convulsed in pleasure, her juices shooting from her flower onto Izuku as she continued thrusting, causing her orgasm to last longer as she leaned against Izuku, seemingly passed out from the pleasure. Izuku stopped for a moment, a little worried that she'd actually passed out, but felt relieved when she lifted her head to look at him, an expression of pleasure plastered on her face as she nodded to him, telling him to continue to achieve his own climax.

Taking grip of her ass once again, Izuku began thrusting into her, feeling himself edge closer to his own release, his eyes locked with those of Mina's as their foreheads remained together. His own release came soon after, his face contorting with pleasure as he filled up Mina's insides with his load.

They remained there for a moment, connected, Mina's hands latched onto Izuku's back as he slowly let his now flaccid member drop out of her, white liquid dripping out of Mina's hole. As he caught his breath, Mina leaned forward, pecking him on the lips as they stayed under the hot water. She lowered her legs and leaned into his muscular form, wrapping her arms around his frame as the heat of the moment began to cool down.

"That… was something, huh?" Mina panted, looking up at her boyfriend. "Didn't know you were into public stuff, Izu!"

"W-well…" He stuttered, the confidence he gained from being in the mood no longer existing.

"But…" Mina continued, stretching up to whisper into his ear, "I wouldn't mind doing it again."

Izuku blushed so hard he almost fainted, causing Mina to laugh harder as he enshrouded her in a hug.

* * *

 **Phew, done!**

 **This is why I called it "Sneak", tbh – I like the idea that Mina is more open with the idea of doing stuff like that regardless of the risk of being caught.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trying something a little different for this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **For reference, Izuku and Mina are both in 3** **rd** **year at this point.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia.**

* * *

After Mina's discovery regarding Izuku liking sex in more risky scenarios, she began to exploit this as much as she physically could. Whenever they were in the dorms, much to his torture, she would purposefully wear a crop-top with some short shorts to prompt a reaction from him. Most of their other classmates, other than Kaminari and Mineta, who thought that this was a gift from whatever god had chosen to listen to their perverted requests, didn't think too much of it. They knew Mina to be a laid-back person, and this was just how she preferred to relax after school. No biggie.

It was, however, a biggie for Izuku. Constantly seeing her in more revealing clothing would continuously get him flustered, and he knew she was doing it deliberately. Several times a day she would try to flash him from halfway across the room if she knew she could get away with it.

' _It's a miracle that she hasn't been questioned about it yet.'_ Izuku thought to himself as he entered the supply closet. The entire class, including Bakugou, much to his protest, had had dinner together, and it was Izuku's turn to clean up. Unfortunately, partway through the cleaning process, he'd run out of soap, so he'd gone to get some more.

As he looked around, he suddenly heard the door close behind him, causing the natural light that had been illuminating the closet to disappear, leaving only the dim glow of the light bulb. Izuku turned around to see the form of Mina, her eyes half-lidded as she approached him.

"M-Mina?" Izuku asked. He was always happy to see his secret girlfriend, but something seemed a little off about her as she approached.

She raised her arms, reaching around behind him as their bodies pressed together, immediately alarming Izuku as he felt her supple form press against his.

"M-M-M-Mina!" Izuku sputtered, feeling her hair brush against his cheek as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "You aren't wearing a b-b-b-bra!"

"Oh, that's not all, Izu." She replied, her voice low, immediately giving away what she had planned. "But you've gotta be quiet… after all, we don't wanna get caught, now do we?"

Before Izuku had a chance to respond, he suddenly felt what he assumed to be a dishcloth shoved in his mouth, effectively acting as a gag, before he felt Mina gently push him against the wall, her lusty expression not leaving her face as she traced his chest with her nails, causing him to feel stimulation at the action.

Her hands worked their way down his chest, feeling his toned muscles under his t-shirt as she reached the hem of said apparel of clothing. She grabbed it and began lifting it slowly, an action which teased Izuku as he knew she was effectively playing around, and it also teased her, considering how much she loved to see Izuku's sculpted body.

The light in the small room, however, gave a much different look to Izuku's toned form. Where normally she'd be able to appreciate every inch of muscle that she could lock her eyes onto. In the dim light that was being given off by the bulb, however, shadows extended from Izuku's pecs, covering some of his abs slightly. The result of which was Mina finding herself shuddering from the sight.

"I'm the one who's supposed to get you worked up, Izu…" Mina muttered, placing her hands on his abs as she let them roam. "Not the other way around." She whispered into his ear, feeling him shiver in arousal in response.

Taking her hands off his chest, she slid her crop top upwards, allowing her ample chest to drop out, causing Izuku's eyes to widen at the sight as he took in the view of her perk nipples, looking even more appealing in the dim light than he usually found them. He felt his erection begging to feel the relief of being released from the captivity of his shorts. A desperate expression donned his face as he looked towards his girlfriend, with her donning a sadistic smirk as she reached down to stroke his member through his clothes, causing him to grunt in pleasure.

She took the opportunity to slide her free hand into her short shorts, feeling her way down to her budding flower as she gently massaged it, causing her to pant as she did so. She positioned herself next to Izuku's ear as she panted, causing his erection to shudder with every time she exhaled.

After hearing what sounded like him saying "please" through the gag, Mina finally undid the button on his shorts, pulling them down with his boxers to let his member stand free. As she had slid his shorts down, she could feel his erection swing up wildly and smack her hand in passing, showing his excitement. She continued to stroke his member with one hand as she pleasured herself with her other, the sounds of nothing but panting filling the room.

Feeling him shudder more as she continued, she could tell that Izuku was about to blow. As much as she wanted to revel in his expression as he shot his load all over her, she felt like teasing him a little more.

She let go of her grip on the raging erection, causing the boy to make a noise in protest through the gag as she had effectively edged him. His pained expression caused Mina to feel something sadistic inside of her, a side of her she wasn't too sure she'd really had beyond taking pleasure in teasing the boy. To make it up to her gagged boyfriend, she knelt down, still massaging herself with one hand as she took his member in her mouth, licking it from the head down to the base of the shaft, causing it to twinge in pleasure.

Taking the head of his erection in her mouth, she started to take in his length, feeling his hips thrusting as she continued to do so. He made a noise of strain through the gag, her one warning before she felt his thick, hot load spill into her mouth as he thrusted harder. She could feel her mouth fill up as he continued to spill his liquids into her mouth before he finally pulled his member out of her mouth, letting it flop back into its flaccid state.

She savoured the taste of his cum for a moment before swallowing, showing him her empty mouth as she stood up, sliding her top back down to cover herself.

Feeling satisfied, she turned to leave the closet. She had her hands on the door handle when she suddenly felt two strong arms snaking around her waist, holding her in their grasp.

"You may be done, Mina, but I'm not." Izuku huskily whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver in anticipation. His hands moved in two different directions, one moving upwards to take hold of her breast, and the other moving downwards, his fingers grazing the tip of her bud as he massaged her sopping flower.

She had to hold her moans in as Izuku's hands worked their way around her body, making her feel incredible amounts of pleasure. Every time she thought she'd get used to how Izuku worked her, she realised how wrong she was, as his hand movements combined with the constant kisses to her neck were causing her to get closer to her release at a rate which she hadn't experienced yet.

She shivered as her orgasm inched closer, Izuku's fingers sopping wet as he continued to play with her lower mouth. A hand that had previously been grabbing one of her breasts had slid down and was currently massaging her thigh, feeling every muscle that was stored in the girls' toned legs.

Feeling herself begin to spasm as her release finally arrived, she felt Izuku's hand suddenly move up and grab her face, allowing him to capture her lips with his own as she screamed in pleasure into his mouth, her juices from her flower effectively ruining her short shorts as she continued to shudder in pleasure, leaning backwards against Izuku for support.

As her orgasm came to an end, she opened her eyes as her body relaxed, feeling Izuku supporting her weight as their kiss broke apart.

"That was… fantastic…" Mina whispered gently, planting a loving kiss on the boy's nose, causing him to chuckle quietly in response. They took a moment to stand there, Mina relaxing in her boyfriend's arms as she leaned against him. Izuku planting little affectionate kisses along her neck.

Realisation suddenly dawned upon the two of them as they realised where they were, prompting Mina to ask the question on both of their minds.

"How are we gonna play this one off?"

* * *

 **And we're done! Hope you all enjoyed this one.**

 **Next time, expect a twist on another story which I wrote previously. Here's a hint: 'Fear is a powerful aphrodisiac.' Look forward to that!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y'all are dirty animals. Like me. Which is probably why we're both here right now. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia.**

* * *

The room suddenly brightened following the strike of lightning outside, causing Izuku's eyes to open immediately. He'd always hated his irrational fear of thunder and lightning, as it felt somewhat ironic to him. A hero, who was supposed to save the public from whatever dangers that they were in, who was also afraid of a little lightning?

How incongruous.

Raising his head a little, he looked around the room as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Recognising it as his girlfriend's room, with it's vibrant colours dotted around from her carpet to her bedsheets, he dropped his head back down on his pillow, sighing in the process.

Feeling some movement next to him, he felt said girlfriend wrap her arms around his waist tighter, mumbling slightly in her sleep as she nuzzled into his chest. Returning the gesture, Izuku tried to drift off again, allowing the somewhat soothing sound of rain pelting against the sliding door to the balcony to act as white noise.

Enshrouded by Mina's arms, her scent filling his nose and feeling an intense sense of comfort, Izuku nuzzled into Mina's head, being careful not to accidentally poke himself with her horns, and began to drift off.

Well, that was the plan, anyway.

Another crash of lightning lit up the room, this time _much_ closer than the previous, the cracking of thunder filling Izuku's ears as his eyes flew open in fear. Feeling himself shaking slightly, his breathing became erratic as he desperately tried to control himself. His arms tightened around Mina's shoulders, pulling her closer to him, but subsequently causing her to stir, much to her grievance.

Grumbling as she slowly awoke, she looked up at the shivering form of her boyfriend, causing her to immediately become alert. Whatever had frightened him this much must've been serious to get him into this state.

"Izu?" She inquired quietly, not wanting to scare him more than he already was. She felt him shudder in surprise at the sudden noise, his line of sight meeting hers. "You okay?"

Before he had a chance to answer, yet another crack sounded throughout the room, blinding light flowing in through the gaps in the curtains, causing Mina's boyfriend to curl up in fear, hiding his head in her chest, leaving Mina surprised. Bewilderment leaving her for the moment, she gently began to rub reassuring circles into his back, muttering gently in his ear about how he was completely safe and that she was there for him.

Using her free hand, she quickly grabbed her phone to check the weather report. Wincing slightly from the harsh brightness emitted from the small screen, she quickly accessed the in-built weather app to see how long the harsh elements were going to affect her boyfriend for. Not that she didn't like caring for him in this state, it was nice to see him this affectionate, even if it did come with a large amount of fear.

To her dismay, and to Izuku's as well if he was looking, the storm didn't seem like it was going to lighten up any time soon, with the report saying the earliest that weather would clear would be around 7am. Looking at the clock on her phone, that was roughly six hours from then.

Sighing lightly, Mina placed her phone back in it's resting place as she continued to comfort her boyfriend. As things were, she had two options. She could continue to comfort him and hope that the storm would let up sooner than it was anticipated, allowing them both to get some sleep. Alternatively, she could attempt to distract Izuku in some other way, but it would have to be a way which would divert his attention from the noise outside whilst simultaneously tiring him out.

Deciding to take the second idea, she began to consider what they could do to wear him out enough to fall asleep. She thought about suggesting they play some kind of game together, as the action and stimulation that comes from doing so would distract him from the ensuing storm.

Ultimately, she decided against that idea, since she'd found herself staying up all night playing games and could easily see that happening if she started now. Seeing her boyfriend in his current state wasn't pleasant for either party, however, so it wasn't like she could just tough it out. She needed something, _anything_ to do.

A thought crossed her mind. A certain activity that the two of them could partake in which would tire them both out, as well as fully drawing Izuku's attention away from the outside elements.

Licking her lips, a smirk made its way onto her face.

Her hands began to slide down his back, gently tickling his spine as they did so, causing him to shudder slightly in response. As they reached his hips and began to stroke him sensually, Izuku was keenly aware on what Mina was attempting. Raising his head to meet her gaze, he found himself lost in her deep black eyes, her golden irises shining like radiant lights in the darkness. Pushing himself towards her, their lips gently brushed against each other, their eyes becoming lidded as the air became tense with anticipation.

Much to Mina's surprise, Izuku was the first to make a move, as he began to lightly suck on her lower lip as his hands found their way to her thighs, massaging them firmly, indicating his arousal. As his course hands roughly played with her dense muscles, feeling every inch of them as he deepened the kiss between the two of them, their tongues wrestling for dominance. Mina herself began to shift her hands upwards, tangling them in his hair, smiling internally.

' _Clearly the plan worked.'_ She thought to herself, returning the kiss as she moaned softly, the reverberations of her gorgeous voice making their way to Izuku's ears, causing him to react in kind. Hoisting herself above her lover, she rested herself just above his crotch, feeling his growing bulge rubbing against her bottom as she removed her top, allowing her ample breasts to drop, much to Izuku's pleasure. Continuing to stroke Mina's thighs, she leaned down to kiss the side of his neck, causing him to moan in pleasure.

As she continued to work her magic on Izuku's neck, he found himself with his hands moving towards her plump ass, gently feeling it through the soft fabric of her panties as he moved his head to kiss her shoulder. Placing his lips upon her coral skin, however, he had a better idea. Still allowing his hands to fondle Mina's perfect behind, he began to suck on her skin, causing it to darken due to his actions. Feeling what her lover was up to, Mina decided to strike back, gently biting onto his shoulder, not deep enough to draw blood, but deep enough for him to notice and for it to leave a mark.

If he was going to leave a mark on her body, she may as well do the same to his.

Feeling his erection reach its boiling point, Mina released her latch on Izuku's shoulder, gasping for breath as she did so before reaching back to grasp his member in her soft hand, feeling it pulsate through his boxers. Giggling to herself slightly, she began to free his erection from it's confines, allowing it to stand free in all it's glory, causing Izuku to blush slightly in response.

Adjusting herself so that her face was down by his member and her ass was above his face, Mina began to gently run her tongue from its base all the way to its head, causing it to shudder slightly in response. Holding it at the base with one hand, her other hand began accumulating the weakest acid Mina could muster, effectively allowing it to act as a lubricant. Sticking her tongue out of her mouth as she focused, she began to drip the substance over the member, watching it react to the warmed liquid as it landed before she began to massage it gently, listening to Izuku moaning in response.

Refusing to just accept this treatment, Izuku managed to snap out of his stupor as his hands made their way up to Mina's panties, gently pulling them down to see the sight of Mina's sopping flower as it twitched gently, seemingly in response to each of the moments she was making. His eyes widened as he watched the strands from her dripping hole grew larger the more he pulled her underwear down. Gently, he raised a hand to gently stroke it, feeling it tremble gently in response as he heard Mina gasp slightly, having not expected him to do so.

Taking the initiative, Izuku took his hand and began to slowly caress her most precious spot, making sure that he didn't go too far without Mina not expecting it. Feeling her quiver as he did so, he felt the opportune moment to plunge his fingers deep into her sodden hole, with Mina exclaiming in surprise. He continued to massage her inners with his fingers, being sure not to be too rough with her. Evidently, it was doing the job, as Mina's legs soon gave way, the pleasure arising from Izuku's work being too much for her to handle in her previous position, her hand still encircling his member as it continued to throb in anticipation.

"N-no fair, Izu…" She complained quietly, but loud enough for him to hear as she raised her head to take his erection into her mouth, causing him to stop in surprise. Having once again regained the upper hand, Mina began to put her all into her actions, managing to take the entire thing down to the base as she licked it in her mouth. Hearing Izuku's moans of pleasure began to push her over the edge as well, the stimulation performed by Izuku was still lingering in her womanhood, as evidenced by the small pool of fluids now forming on her lover's chest.

Raising his head, he connected his mouth to her drenched womanhood, allowing his tongue to roam over his partner's most sensitive spots, his teeth gently grazing the sides of her hole, earning a squeak from Mina in response. After having meandered around her, his tongue then took up the position next to her clit, licking it, with Mina shuddering in response as she continued to bob her head up and down Izuku's throbbing member. Feeling himself closing in on climax, he began to suck on it, his tongue continuing to flick her most sensitive spot as he did so.

With pleasure pushing both of them over the edge, they let loose their orgasms, with Izuku firing his load directly into his lover's mouth, her eyes widening in surprise as she let loose her orgasm directly onto her lover's face. They both quivered as they rode out their respective orgasms before both allowing themselves to relax fully, with Mina resting on top of her boyfriend.

Taking a moment to reorient herself, Mina stood up, slightly wobbly as she waited for sense to return to her legs, and fetched a couple of towels to dry the two of them off. As she returned to the bed, however, she noticed that Izuku had fallen asleep in the very position that she'd left him in. Smiling to herself, feeling like she'd accomplished her job, she gently patted the towel over his naked form, wiping up her juices as well as any sweat that had accumulated as a result of their promiscuous activities. Wiping herself with the towel as well, she dumped the towel on the floor next to her before pulling the covers up over herself and her lover, wrapping her arms around his sleeping form, getting comfortable.

Fear was supposed to be a powerful aphrodisiac, and Mina could confirm that this was indeed the case.

* * *

 **Boom, done! Had to rewrite this a couple of times, but I'm fairly happy with the result.**

 **Additionally, I'm taking part in Femslash week 2018! So don't expect any updates to existing fics until that's done, as I'll be attempting to put most of my time into that.**

 **Until next time! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now that Femslash week is over, I'm free to write more smut! Enjoy it, ya nasties.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia**

* * *

"Izu, when's your birthday?"

"Eh?" Izuku responded, looking up from his phone to see his love's deep black eyes staring back at him, the question still hanging in the air as Izuku processed what had been asked of him. "Oh, uh, 15th of July."

"What?!" Mina bellowed, standing up from her place next to her boyfriend on her bed. "That's really soon! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"O-oh, w-well, u-uh…" Izuku stuttered, his eyes roaming around the room as he internally panicked a little. "Y-you see, t-that's… uh… w-well, that is to s-say…"

Sighing lightly, Mina moved to sit next to Izuku, gently leaning against him as she rested her head on his shoulder, attempting to use her presence to calm him. She reached forward and took hold of his right hand, pulling it towards her as she gently ran her thumb across the back of his hand, feeling the bumps and scars that had accumulated over the past few years of school, effectively decorating it.

She loved his hand for that. In the eyes of many, it could be seen to be an ugly deformation. For Mina, however, she couldn't help but look at it in admiration. His drive to be an incredible hero was something that had been well documented by all of the teachers as well as their classmates, so much so that it seemed to be working him into the grave. Yet despite how exhausted he felt doing all of this, he never seemed to stop as he headed for that goal. His hand was simply evidence of all of that, how far he'd gone and how far he was willing to go to be the hero that he needed to be.

Taking a steady breath, Izuku looked over to his girlfriend, taking in her loving gaze as he gathered his confidence. "W-well, it's just that… in the past, I never really celebrated my birthday… it was just something that kinda c-came and went. It wasn't a big thing or anything…"

"Did your mother not do anything for it?" Mina asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the mood.

"O-oh, she did!" Izuku replied, a small smile forming on his face as the memories danced across his mind. "S-she would get me presents and c-cake and make a b-big fuss out of me…" He continued, smiling fondly, "I l-loved it every year. It felt n-nice, just a little thing for me and mom…"

He rested his head on top of his girlfriend's, nuzzling in whilst making sure to avoid her horns. Lacing his fingers in between those of his girlfriend's, he felt his eyes grow heavy, the gentle heat coming from her form enshrouding her in a bubble of comfort.

"Don't worry, Izu…" Mina muttered, stifling a yawn. "I'll make sure you have the best birthday ever…"

Snorting lightly, Izuku allowed the lull of sleep to take over him, leaning against her soft form. He could honestly say that he'd never felt happier than when he was by her side. She just…

She completed him.

* * *

So, it was safe to say that Izuku hadn't expected _this_ when Mina talked about his birthday.

Waking up early as part of his normal routine on the 15th, a day that most of his classmates would take leisurely as it was a Sunday, he'd set off for his morning jog, deciding to take it a little easier this morning since it _was_ his birthday, after all.

Arriving back at the dorms, he was greeted by his other early risers, Yaoyorozu and Iida, before he returned to his room for a shower. Opening the door, he noticed that his phone was flashing, indicating that he'd received a text. Unlocking it, he saw the text was from his girlfriend, and it had been a rather short and simple message.

 _Come to my room tonight after dinner – your present will be waiting._

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, he placed his phone back onto his desk as he headed towards the shower, feeling the need to wash off the sweat accumulated from the exercise this morning.

The rest of the day hadn't been very eventful. He'd gotten a text from All Might wishing him a happy birthday, with Izuku gratefully replying with his thanks immediately. Uraraka and Iida had also gotten him some small gifts in celebration, with Iida providing a textbook and Uraraka having gotten him a sweatband, both of which the Quirk inheritor was exceedingly grateful for. Just before dinner, he'd phoned his mother, listening to her sob happily down the line as she sputtered out some rhetoric about how she couldn't believe how old he was getting.

It had taken a lot of willpower not to break down into tears himself as he spoke to her.

Arriving in the common room, he sat down next to Uraraka as they dug into the dinner prepared for them all by Sato and Hagakure. It had been a simple curry with rice, but something like this was easy enough to prepare for large quantities of teenagers who were all hungry, and so was greatly appreciated by everyone.

As he devoured the meal in front of him, Izuku felt his eye wander over to the pink form of his girlfriend, her spoon hanging loosely in her mouth as she listened to the animated form of the invisible girl sitting across from her. Feeling his gaze, she cast her own towards him, their eyes joining across the room. For a moment, they remained there, staring longingly into each other's eyes, seemingly lost in the moment before Mina took hold of her spoon in her hand, her tongue running over the top of it as she lidded her eyes, causing Izuku to look away before the sexual tension became too much for him to handle.

Despite offering to help clear up the tables, his classmates denied him the opportunity to do so, stating that since it was his birthday, he should just go and relax instead of working himself to the bone. After protesting slightly, he accepted their offer before he remembered the text he'd gotten from Mina. Deciding to act on it, he began to head upstairs, arriving at her door after making sure no one was around.

As he raised his hand to knock, his mind drifted back to the teasing that she'd done at dinner. Feeling his face flush, several thoughts ran through his mind. _'Was that a hint to this "present"?'_ He pondered to himself, his hand covering his mouth as he was deep in thought. _'Or was she just messing with me?'_

Deciding it was likely the latter, he once again brought his fist to the door, rapping his knuckles against the hard wood surface of the door. "Mina?" He called out loud enough for her to hear, but not too loud to arouse suspicion. "It's me."

"It's open!" was the response he got back from her, only just audible enough through the door. Taking the invitation, he opened the door, letting himself in. Closing the door behind him, he turned to see his girlfriend in front of him, but not in a way that he'd expected.

"M-M-Mina!" He sputtered, heat gathering towards his face as he blushed profusely. "W-w-w-what's the m-m-meaning of this?"

"Surprise!" She yelled excitedly, not moving from her position on her bed. She lay there, nude with what appeared to be whipped cream covering various parts of her body, a sultry expression donning her face as she looked lovingly towards the stuttering mess of her boyfriend. "Here's your present, Izu… It's me!"

"W-w-what do y-y-you mean?" The Quirk inheritor managed to say, attempting to avert his eyes from her naked form, but to no avail. His gaze, no matter what he attempted to do, managed to find it's way back to the supple body of his girlfriend, her toned form lying there without a care in the world as he continued to take in the sight before him.

"Well, since we weren't dating the past few years, I didn't get you anything for your birthday." She explained, sitting up slightly, the whipped cream sitting atop her breasts beginning to slide downwards, revealing her perky nipples, causing Izuku to swallow in anticipation. "So, I thought I'd have to get you something special to make up for that, and…" She paused before she gestured to herself.

Repeatedly opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to will the words he wanted to say forwards, Mina burst out laughing at the gaping expression of her boyfriend, her increased movement causing the whipped cream to slide further down her body, revealing more of her supple form for Izuku's to feast on.

Calming herself for the moment, Mina extended a hand towards the ever-confused form of her boyfriend, inviting him closer. Taking hold of his hand, she pulled him towards her, sitting up and pressing their bodies together, smearing cream against the two of them as Izuku blushed harder than he'd ever done before.

"So, then…" She whispered softly into his ear, "Why don't you go ahead… and enjoy your present?" She finished, pulling her head back slightly before crashing her lips against his. Although slightly hesitant at first, Izuku soon returned the kiss as his hands began to wander, feeling Mina's soft skin with his own hard and coarse skin, taking in the beauty of her as he did so.

As Mina deepened the kiss between the two of them, neither of them attempting to pull away for air, she began to undress the freckled boy, unbuttoning his shirt slowly to reveal his chiselled abs, which the pink girl began to run her hands over, feeling his muscles tense and relax as she moved across his body.

Breaking the kiss, allowing strands of saliva to form between the two of them, Mina looked at her boyfriend, her eyes lidded as she did so.

"Go on, then, Izu…" She said seductively, "Go ahead and dig in…" As she finished, she opened her legs, revealing her flower covered in whipped cream, ready for the taking.

Not one to stand on ceremony, Izuku followed her instructions as he began slowly moving down her body, leaving small kisses on his way down. Reaching her breasts, he began to lick the remnants of cream from her generous mounds, his tongue circling her nipple as he did so, teasing her as he inched closer toward Mina's pleasure point. Hearing her moan softly in pleasure, Izuku gave in and latched onto her nipple, feeling the perkiness of it with his tongue as he sucked on it gently, feeling her react to his movements as he did so.

Loosening his grip on her, he allowed her nipple to slide out of his mouth as he followed the trail of whipped cream, leading him downwards onto her toned stomach, small etchings of her six pack being present through the remains of the whipped cream and becoming more visible as he continued to lick it up provocatively, feeling Mina shudder beneath him.

Reaching her waist, instead of diving into Mina's honey pit, he instead continued to head downwards, stopping with his head in line with her thighs as he lifted his head slightly, looking at his girlfriend's naked form, taking in all of her curves at this angle, enjoying the sight before him. Feeling her lover stop his actions, Mina raised her head, making eye contact with the boy moments before his lips reconnected with her thigh, kissing it gently as he let his lips graze against her skin, softly tickling her and causing her to moan lightly as he began to move towards the main event.

Taking in the sight before him, Izuku felt his eyes widen. Whilst he had seen the sight of his girlfriend's sopping flower many times in the past, he'd never seen it in a state in which it looked simply irresistible. The whipped cream that Mina had covered herself with had melted somewhat and was dripping down the sides of her most precious place, mixing with her juices that continued to spew forth as she quivered with anticipation.

Thrusting his head forwards, he ran his tongue along the sides of her sopping hole, causing her to throw her head back in reaction to the sudden burst of delight that she experienced from her boyfriend's work. He continued to work his way around her flower, the tip of his tongue occasionally grazing the underside of her clitoris, causing her to tremble in response as she continuously anticipated the moment when he'd finally give in to her silent want.

Acquiescing to her desire, Izuku moved his mouth upwards slightly, his tongue finding Mina's quivering bud as he gently flicked it, the sound of Mina's whines in response being music to his ears as he continued to do so. He continued this action, feeling his love squirm in his grasp as her legs spasmed in sheer pleasure of the moment.

Deciding that he'd had enough fun, Mina took a hold of herself for the moment as she wrapped her strong legs around Izuku's head, pulling him even closer to her most sensitive spot, a smirk donning her face. It only lasted a moment, as he continued to play with her clit, resulting in tears forming in her eyes as she approached her climax.

With a final suck on her bud, Mina threw her head backwards as her legs grasp around Izuku's head tightened, her body quivering rapidly as she rode out her orgasm, with her lover continuing to play with her sopping flower as it pulsated in rhythm with the rest of her body. Gasping for air, Izuku managed to pull his head out of the death grip that his lover's legs had held him in, watching as Mina's orgasm came to a close, her legs going limp on the bed.

Panting lightly, Izuku undid his trousers, letting loose his pulsating member as Mina awoke from her pleasure-induced stupor. Looking over at the slightly hunched form of her boyfriend, she sat up and took a hold of his bulge, lightly massaging it in her hand as she drew closer to him.

"Don't worry, Izu…" She whispered, "That's only part of your present…" She stood up, still holding his cock in her hand as she turned around, inviting him to stand up as well. Waiting for him to stand up behind her, she moved herself backwards, sliding his member between her legs, brushing against her still sensitive flower as she began to move backwards and forwards.

Despite his initial confusion at this act, Izuku quickly got into the mood and began thrusting wildly, immense pleasure spewing forth from the feeling of rubbing himself against Mina's thighs, successfully lubricated by the remnants of the whipped cream alongside the juices that were now dripping down her thighs.

Picking up the pace, Izuku felt himself on the cusp of orgasm, his hips smashing against Mina's as the fountain of pleasure inched ever closer with each thrust. Feeling his lover's hand being placed against his cheek affectionately as he listened to the sound of her panting heavily, he leaned forward, capturing his lips with his own, hearing her moan happily as he did so.

With one final lunge, Izuku felt himself being pushed over the edge as hot, sticky fluid spewing forth from his member as he shook wildly, riding out his orgasm as the immense feeling of satisfaction spread throughout his body, his legs weakening as the wave he was riding came to a close.

Falling backwards, he landed on the leopard-print bed, with Mina landing on his lap, both of them panting as they caught their breath, enjoying the feeling of each other's bodies as they lay together, Mina's black sclera staring deep into her boyfriend's eyes as she smiled brightly.

"Happy birthday, Izu."

* * *

 **And it's done! Big thanks to 12 Angry Men for the idea on this one, hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Don't forget to review! Until next time!**


End file.
